Recently, more and more wide color gamut devices such as digital camera, television, and mobile phones are developed with the standard Rec. 2020 being commonly accepted. For digital video and image contents coded in sRGB color space based on the Rec. 709 standard, which has a small color space covering only about 35.9% of the CIE 1931 color space, the colors, especially skin colors, look too vivid and unnatural when the video or image is displayed in the wider color gamut devices directly. Traditionally, this problem can be solved by first applying a transformation of the color data into the linear domain of the color pixels, and then reproducing the original color of the content in the wide color gamut devices as shown in FIG. 4. However, displaying only the sRGB color space in wide color gamut display losses the merit of the wide color gamut display.